The present invention relates to an inspection jig such as a probe card used for inspecting electrical characteristics of a semiconductor integrated circuit and the like.
In general, an inspection jig such as a probe card used for inspecting electrical characteristics of a semiconductor integrated circuit includes a rigid substrate and a flexible substrate connected to the rigid substrate. The flexible substrate includes contact portions that contact an electrode of an inspection object (for example, a wafer). The flexible substrate includes, on a back side of the contact portion, a block that presses the flexible substrate on the inspection object. The block is biased toward the inspection object by a biasing unit such as a spring and applies a contact force to the flexible substrate between the flexible substrate and the inspection object.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2017-58201